Judging
by Mrs. MGG
Summary: That darn writers block again. So I wrote this to clear my head and brain storm for ideas for my other stories. Kim is a princess that wants to live her life whereas Tommy is a prince that follows almost all the rules. What happens when there paths cross?


"I cannot live under these conditions," Kim storms into her bedroom and shuts the door.

Aisha stops abruptly as the door slams in her face. She opens the door slowly. "Whoa, Kim what are you going to do?" Aisha plops down on Kim's queen size bed.

"Run away," Kim tells her best friend like it is nothing as she begins packing clothes and other necessities. I need to escape.

"Kimberly running away is not the answer besides you are a princess." Aisha throws up her hands. "Where would you hide?"

"Somewhere where no one knows me." Kim walks to the door. "First I need to talk to my parents." I am my own person.

Good than she may not leave and accept her role as princess and one day queen. "Great idea; go now." Aisha relaxes on Kim's bed.

Kim smiles at her friend before she walks out the door and down a grand staircase. She pauses and looks at a family portrait of her family before she walks out the door and into a waiting car.

A year has passed and Kim could not be happier.

"Whew what a day; I am beat," Kim rubs the sweat off her eyebrows.

"Ms. Martin you work too hard," Trini smiles down at her boss.

"If I don't than who will," Kim laughs as Trini throws a towel at her. "Ouch Trini that was not nice," Kim adds before she opens some of her mail.

In a palace not too far away from the hospital where Kim and Trini worked, a Prince was rolling his eyes at his father, the King.

"Father I refuse to attend another fashion event," Tommy rolls his eyes at his father.

Mr. Oliver, the King, shakes his head at his son. "Many eligible women will be attending the event besides only the crème of the crop are able to attend."

Tommy shrugs his shoulders. "Why can't I just find a woman the old fashion way." Tommy gets into a pose. "Big strong man takes woman and clubs her over the head."

King Oliver laughs at his son. "That my son is a little to outdate even for me."

"So you see my point then; let me find a wife on my own." Tommy smiles at his father. "You normally let me make my own decisions Father."

"And so far you have made wise ones but I feel as though you may disobey on this." King Oliver pats his son on the shoulder. "I only want what is best for you."

"Then let our son find a suitable wife or even a girlfriend; he has always done so," Queen Oliver smiles as her son kisses her on the cheek.

Tommy walks to the door. "I will let you two finish this discussion." He walks down a long corridor and runs into his cousin Jason. "Let's get out of here."

"Why?" Jason grins. "Are the parents pushing you to find a suitable girl?"

Tommy rolls his eyes. "My father sure is."

"Well he has a point," Jason laughs. "He has not seen all the girls you have dated."

"Whatever let's just go somewhere fun okay." Tommy pushes a button that calls for a limo driver. "Just to make him see that I am capable of choosing a good woman then we will attend the fashion event and I will bring her here the next day."

Jason nods his head in agreement. "Good because some fine women go those events and I need a break from my probing parents as well."

Kim stares at herself in a mirror. "I cannot believe you talked me into this," Kim fluffs her hair.

"Well let's see for starters, you personally wanted to go, secondly you look hot, and thirdly I have been dying to go to one of these and I bet you feel the same." Trini smiles at her reflection in the mirror.

No, Trini actually I have been to many of these kinds of events before. Kim thinks back to the last fashion event she attended. Her parents were hassling her to talk to a prince from a neighboring country but Kim had other ideas.

"Mom I need to be free and make my own decisions." Kim tells her parents.

Queen Hart shakes her head at her daughter. "No Kimberly, you spend too much time with unsuitable men that do not have superior bloodline."

"Mother that is a very snobbish thing to say," Kim looks at her father. "Father please let me make my own decisions and live my life." "I have dated only noblemen and those men that are not from royal families are my friends," Kim pleads with her father.

Queen Hart holds up her hand. "Even if that is all you do with those men you still are sending the wrong message to our people and the press."

"Who cares what the press thinks Mother," Kim rolls her eyes.

"Kim, Kim, KIM," Trini waves her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Huh oh," Kim shakes her head. "I was… oh nothing let's go."

Tommy steps out the limo and is greeted by flashing lights. He smiles at the cameras. "Only a few more please; the event will be starting soon.

Kim watches as girls and women swoon over Tommy. I have met many like him and he is definitely not my type. Kim is glad that she arrived right after he did and slips into the edifice unnoticed. She had already told Trini that she could pose for pictures but she was going to just go inside. If pictures were taken of me then it would get back to my country and my parents would make me return home and put me on lock down.

As the show draws to a close walks down the runway, Kim whispers to Trini. "I have a headache." "I am leaving now but you can stay here and watch the show to the very end and take the car and I will take a cab." Kim hands Trini the keys before she answers and slowly makes her way to the back doors.

Tommy was tired of watching women parade around. Normally he enjoyed watching a good-looking woman but today he just wanted to do something new and daring. Maybe sneaking out the back door is the way to go, so I can have some fun before they notice I am gone. He turns and bumps into someone. Wow what was that feeling. "Oh I am sorry."

"No it is okay I was not paying attention," Kim looks up and sees Tommy. He made me feel that jolt of electricity. Kim shakes her head. "Leaving early and alone I see."

Tommy stares at the woman. Normally people would bow to him and not speak to him in such a manner. "I just want to avoid the paparazzi."

Kim raises her eyebrows and smiles at her. "It's just that you do not seem like the type to avoid cameras or not have a flake on your arm."

The nerve of her yet I find her intriguing. "Oh I am not always with a dame."

Kim begins to laugh and a curl falls out of place.

She is beyond beautiful. Tommy cannot help himself and reaches for Kim's loose curl.

Kim inhales quickly. Why is my heart beating so fast? Kim looks into Tommy's eyes.

She smiles deliciously amazing. Tommy leans down and almost kisses Kim but a noise interrupts him from doing so. Damn he thinks as he lets her go.

Kim does not know what to think and sprints to the back door before she hastily opens it up and runs out. When she feels that, there is a safe distance between Tommy and herself, Kim stops and allows herself to breathe. What am I doing? Have I lost my mind? Kim takes out her cell phone and calls a taxicab.

Tommy gives his cousin a look before he looks at the back door. What is this? He picks up a nametag and reads the name. Kimberly Ann Martin. He smiles down at the picture.

"Ooh who is that hot woman and is she the one that just ran out of here like a bat out of hell?" Jason questions his cousin.

Tommy shakes his head at his cousin.

Jason laughs. "I met a woman and we are going back to her place."

"Have fun; I have some investigating to do," Tommy walks out the back door and into a waiting limo. "Change of plans; just take me home."

Kim calls Trini's home phone number but received no response. What is she doing? Maybe she met someone and they are hooking up? I will call her in the morning or afternoon depending on how good the sex was. Hum, I wonder what it would be like to have a fling. Being a virgin makes me the odd ball out. I bet Tommy is no virgin. Kim hears a knock on her door. I wonder who that could be. Kim walks to her front door and looks out her peephole. She opens the door. "Yes?"

"Hello I am a messenger from the royal family and you have been invited to attend a ball." The messenger hands Kim an envelope with the country's colors on them and the royal seal on the back. "I am to wait until you read the invitation miss."

Kim smiles at the messenger before she opens the invitation. "I am invited to stay at the royal castle but uh I would rather stay here then attend the ball."

"His majesty Prince Tommy thinks it will be better if his special guest stayed in the palace." The messenger grins at Kim. "Prince Tommy would be most upset if you object."

I want to attend the ball because I miss them and not because Tommy will be there. It is a masquerade ball yet I would have to stay there and I might be recognized or something. Kim shakes her head no. "I am sorry but I cannot attend the ball."

The messenger nods his head. "I will tell Prince Tommy that Ms. Martin does not want to raise money for cancer and other illnesses and diseases."

"It is for charities?" Kim questions the messenger.

"Yes Ms. Martin; so will you be attending?" The messenger eyes Kim.

Kim slowly agrees. "Alright just let me go and pack a bag."

"Okay I will be waiting in the limo." The messenger walks to the limo.

I can go undetected and still raise money for my causes. The one thing about not being the real me is the lack of funds for research and so forth. Kim collects her necessities and locks her front door. She gives the chauffer a small smile before entering the limo.

Tommy watches as the limo that may contain Kim pulls up. I wonder if she is inside that limo. He casual makes his way to the entrance. His face lights up at the sight of Kim. Yes, she came; I knew she could not resist the charities. I can have some real fun with her. Tommy waits as the servant opens the door. "I am glad you could make it."

Kim gives him a smile. "How could I pass up helping my causes?"

"Let me show you to your sleeping quarters." As Tommy is showing Kim to her room, he explains the artwork and statues around the palace.

Kim who had seen many of the pieces before in her own country smiles and pretends to be impressed by it all.

"Here is your room; my room is in a different wing, so if you need me just call me." Tommy hands Kim a card with his number on it.

"Sure thing," Kim enters the room. Ha I doubt I will need you for anything mister.

The next morning Kim is, awaken with a knock on her door. What the… how did I wind up back at the palace and who changed my room? Then Kim hears her fake last name said. Oh that is right I am at the Oliver's palace. "Yes you may enter." Kim sits up.

A team of women enters the room.

"Hello I am Ophelia and this is my team." Ophelia gestures towards the other women. "We are here to make you ball presentable."

I doubt you can make me more respectable than I already am. Although I do not have any of my ball gowns or jewelry with me. "Super," Kim stands up.

"First we need to take measurements and see what colors look best on you." Ophelia snaps her fingers and two women step forward with measuring tape and fabric.

I am already bored. My mother had this done to me since I was little. Kim lets them lead so they do not become suspicious of her. "When can I eat something?"

Ophelia snaps her fingers and a woman from the team opens the bedroom doors and brings in a serving cart. "Eat last since the ball is tonight."

"Tonight," Kim's eyes grew huge. "But the invitation said two days from now."

Prince Tommy has other obligations and had to move up the ball," Ophelia tells her annoyed. Who would not be happy with a ball coming sooner than later?

"Good than I can go to work early than I anticipated." Kim lets them fuss over her before she is able to eat in peace. Now I remember why I left my own palace. A few hours later, Kim hears another knock on the door. "Ophelia what else could you need to…" "Oh Tommy, hello."

Tommy smiles at her. "Prince Tommy if you do not mind." "I know we are good friends and all but what would people think?" He gives her a flirtatious smile.

Kim holds back an eye roll. "Prince Tommy to what do I own the pleasure?"

"I thought maybe you would want to help me set up for the ball?" Tommy holds out his hand.

"Um okay," Kim accepts his hand and he leads her to the ballroom.

A servant looks at the pair with envy.

Stop looking at the Prince that way," another servant scolds her. "Besides he could never date her she is a commoner with no royal bloodline."

That last comment made the first servant smile before frowning.

Tommy and Kim spend the afternoon planning for the ball.

"You must be starving; care to eat lunch with me on the terrace?" Tommy asks Kim.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Kim smiles at Tommy. I do miss eating on terraces.

After lunch, Tommy walks Kim back to her room. "If you have no plans maybe you could extend your visit and stay a little longer?"

"I have to work but I wish I could," Kim smiles at Tommy. He is not the prick I thought he was.

Tommy frowns. Damn I wanted to have her in my bed soon. "See you tomorrow."

The next day seems to go by in a flash and Kim barely had time to call Trini and invite her to the ball. At five o'clock Kim receives a quick knock on her door followed by Ophelia entering without permission.

"Okay Kimberly time to get ready." Ophelia claps her hands and a team of women enters and begins helping Kim get ready.

I do enjoy getting my makeup and hair done but getting dressed I can do myself. Kim looks at Ophelia as she holds up what is to be Kim's dress in a bag.

"Are you ready for my masterpiece," Ophelia asks Kim.

Kim nods her head eagerly. I had better just enjoy it since I may never go back home. Kim watches as Ophelia reveals the dress. "Oh my it is stunning." Kim looks at the light and dark pink ball gown with diamonds and pearls on it.

"The Prince told me to tell you that you may keep the dress and the jewelry," Ophelia tells her enviously. He never has done this for me or anyone else.

"I shall thank him but I cannot accept such a gift."

The women in the room look at Kim in shock.

"But you must or you will hurt the Prince." Ophelia eyes Kim warily.

"In that case okay then," Kim lets them help her into the dress.

At the ballroom staircase, Tommy is waiting on Kim. Where is she; she was getting ready three hours ago? Tommy eyes his watch. He looks up just in time to see Kim walking towards him.

Kim smiles at Tommy. "What has made the Prince not be able to breathe?"

Tommy looks at Kim again then clears his throat. "Just that you clean up nice," Tommy tells her smugly." "Shall we go?" He holds out his hand.

"Of course," Kim accepts his hand before she puts on her mask.

As the pair walk down the grand staircase, they are bombard by flashing lights.

Good thing this is a masquerade. Kim thinks as she walks down the stairs and avoids questions.

Katherine Hilliard, a Lady in Tommy's court frowns at the pair. "Who is that lady with the Prince?" She questions everyone until she finds an answer.

"Kimberly Martin, a doctor from the city." Ophelia tells her.

"Why is does she have her arm through Tommy's arm than?" Katherine demands.

"She is his special guest of honor," Ophelia snidely tells her before moving away.

Special guest huh? I can fix that. Katherine storms off.

Kim is having a wonderful time at the ball. Wow I had no idea how much I missed balls. She sips some punch and smiles as she answers more questions about helping her causes. Whew, between the questions and the dancing I am exhausted. I need some fresh air. Kim walks out the ballroom doors and into a garden.

"Prince Tommy seems to be dancing it up with that woman."

"Shut up Tanya," Katherine yells. "She is only a mere commoner."

"Still it seems that she may steal his heart away from you," Tanya smirks.

"Not possible; matter of fact Bulk and Skull are headed this way." Katherine stops the men. "What do you think of the woman that Prince Tommy is dancing with?"

Bulk shrugs his shoulders. "She is his next conquest."

"Yeah his next conquest," Skull repeats.

Kim shakes her head no. He is not the type; I thought he was but he is not.

"See Tanya; hey guys can you go and bring him out here for me please." Kat smiles at the men. She had seen Kim exit the ballroom and knew that her plan to separate the two was in full swing.

Kim hides behind a huge tree.

Tommy walks outside. "What is it Katherine; I have things to do." Mainly find where Kim has gone and hold her close again.

"Ms. Martin is only a friend right?" Kat sits down on a bench.

"Yes she is only a friend why?"

"People have been talking and your father could have a meltdown if he hears the gossip." Kat pretends to be worried.

Tommy gives Kat a look. "You know I only date royals; I would never mix my blood with a commoner." Tommy glances around; he has a strange feeling wash over him.

He has to be only saying that so she will not start trouble. Kim thinks to herself.

"Prove it then," Kat stands up.

Tommy walks over to Kat and kisses her.

"See Tanya only pure breed can have him." Kat smiles up at Tommy.

"Duh Tanya my father would murder me if he even thought such a thing." Tommy makes a little distance between Kat and himself. "She would make a great bed warmer."

Before anyone could reply, they hear a gasp come from a few feet away. Kim removes her mask and throws it to the ground. She runs into the ballroom crying.

Tommy looks at Kim then at Kat. She set me up. "Kim wait." Tommy runs after Kim.

Paparazzi are snapping pictures of the whole incident like crazy.

Kim runs towards the ballroom doors that lead to the grand staircase.

King Oliver shakes his head. "I knew having her here was a bad idea."

"Kim, what is wrong," Trini asks as she ascends the last step. "I got your message earlier and had been asking to come by…"

Kim pushes past her and up the staircase. I need to get to my room and grab my belongings and leave. Kim is oblivious to the cameras and people looking at her.

Trini looks at Kim and sees Prince Tommy running after her. "Wait Prince Tommy; what is going on?" Trini stops him with Jason's help.

"She uh she overheard a conversation that she shouldn't have heard." Tommy makes his way past his cousin and Trini. By the time, he has reached Kim she was already walking from her room with her bags. "Kim please wait and let me explain."

"Explain what Tommy?" Kim sneers. "That a commoner would never have a real chance with you?" Kim tries to walk past him.

"I have certain rules and obligations that I must follow," Tommy, tells her. "I was only joking with them about the whole bed warming thing though."

Kim rolls her eyes. "Save it for the next commoner." Kim does a maneuver and passes Tommy. "Never contact me again Prince." Kim calls for a taxi outside the palace.

Tommy runs a hand through his hair.

A few days later Mrs. Hart receives a newspaper from her private investigators and sister.

"Look sister, I have found Kim," Joan exclaims.

"What," Mrs. Hart grabs the newspaper from her sister. She looks at the newspaper and sees her daughter in photos enjoying a ball then crying. "Who has made her cry?" They will surely die.

"Seems a Prince from a smaller country has hurt Princess Kimberly, an investigator tells her as he gives her the rest of the newspaper.

"Tommy Oliver hurt her," Mrs. Hart frowns. "We shall go there immediately.

Kim buries herself in her work and avoids all the phone calls and people posted at her home and job. She was already upset that her patients were having difficulty entering and leaving her hospital. Kim walks to a file cabinet and pulls out a file. As she opens it up to read the file, she feels eyes on her. "Trini I thought you were…" "Prince what are you doing here?"

Tommy looks at Kim sheepishly. "You forgot this." He hands her a nametag.

"I must have dropped it at the fashion show." Kim takes the nametag. "Thank you."

Tommy frowns as Kim turns her back on him. "I am sorry."

"Uh huh," Kim goes back to her file.

"Listen Kim I have certain…"

Kim holds up her hand. "I know all about the stupid rules."

"Then why are you fighting with me than?" Tommy crosses his arms.

"I thought you were different," Kim simply tells him. "We are all the same." "Humans?"

Tommy looks at her. "I agree but…"

Kim cuts him off again. "Please just leave." "I will be returning the dress and jewelry."

"If that is what you want," Tommy looks defeated. No girl had ever turned him down or spoken to him that way.

"Yes please leave," Kim opens the door for him.

Tommy looks at Kim one time before he walks out. Dang I really messed up. He walks to his limo and steps inside.

Jason sees his cousin walking inside the palace. "How did it go?"

Tommy looks at him and Trini. "Not good she hates me."

"And with good reason too," Trini tells him.

"Look my cousin is not set up to be ruler I am, so all my flings with non-royals have to be silent and Kim could not accept that." Tommy blatantly tells her.

Kim leaves her hospital and sees a crowd of people. Oh great just what I need.

"For a doctor you sure are stupid," someone tells her.

Kim continues to walk to her car.

"I know to have the Prince at her beck and call for a while would have been fun."

Kim ignores them and unlocks her car door. She hears a familiar horn sound. What are my parents doing here?

Someone in the crowd answers her question.

"Breaking news the Royals from America are here to meet with our Royals!"

What for. Kim thinks as she drives to the palace. Forgetting she wanted to hide and run.

The Harts enter the palace and are greeted by the Olivers.

Tommy, Jason, and Trini walk into the throne room.

"To what do we owe the visit," Queen Oliver asks.

Queen Hart waves the newspaper. "My daughter, Princess Kimberly."

Everyone who did not know that Kim was a princess gasps.

"Kim is a princess?" Tommy questions.

Queen Hart turns at the sound of his voice. "Tommy Oliver I presume."

"Yes your majesty it is I." Tommy smiles at her.

She frowns at him. "You hurt my precious daughter."

Tommy looks down and mumbles but I had no idea."

"Neither did I," Trini stammers.

King Hart speaks. "She ran away from home due to the rules and obligations." "My daughter is a free spirit and we have been searching for her for a year now."

"It was hard with the name change," Adam answers.

Rocky nods at his cousin. "It sure was hard finding my cousin."

Queen Hart looks at the Olivers. "How do you think we should fix this problem?"

Before the Olivers could comment in walks Kim.

"I will go home and fulfill my duty as Princess then Queen." Kim adds.

The Harts look at their daughter before going to hug her.

"Kimberly what is with the clothes," Queen Hart asks.

"I am a doctor and I just left work." Kim tries to smooth her hair.

Queen Hart shakes her head. "I knew she should have skipped those lessons."

The Olivers look at Kim. Tommy walks slowly over to her.

"Hello Kim or should I say Princess Kimberly." Tommy looks at her. "Seems we both were not being honest." Why did I not recognize her before? I have seen pictures of her.

"Only mine was to protect me and yours was to use me," Kim spats. "I am ready to go home now." "Trini mind joining us?"

"Mind, yes I do," Trini tells her. "Why did you not even tell me your best friend?"

Aisha finally speaks. "Um she is my best friend and also cousin through marriage." "Kim you do not need to explain anything to her."

Kim smiles at Aisha. "It is okay; I need to talk to her," Kim gives Trini a sad look.

"Oh okay; dang it that face works every time."

"Awesome now let's go home," Kim begins walking towards the door.

Tommy blocks her path. "We can officially be a couple and even marry."

"Tommy no way would I ever do that." Kim smirks. "You just like me now because of my title and here I thought you were different." She walks past him and to the door with her family and servants following close behind.

King Oliver stands up. "We must find a way to win over her heart again."

Tommy nods. "I really do love her." I love her and that is why I felt that way whenever she was near or I thought about her but my ways made me not think that way and now I may lose her for forever. Tommy walks out the throne room and runs into Kat. "Not now Kat."

"Why not I want to know why the Harts where here?" Kat questions curiously.

"Seems the one that you picked on is their daughter and they came to take her away from me."

You have to be more specific." Kat looks confused.

"Kimberly Ann Martin is actually Kimberly Ann Hart stupid," Tommy walks off.

Kat stares at his back with her mouth agape.

Billy walks over to her. "Kat want to talk about it?"

Kat just stares at him.

Kim is back in her palace. She has talked to Trini and smoothed things out with her and her parents. "I still cannot believe I will not be the boss of that hospital anymore."

"Do not fret Kim; I will have it still running smoothly," Trini tells her.

Aisha laughs at Kim's expression. "I missed these moments."

Kim smiles at her. "At least Jason is helping you." "He seems like a decent man although he is related to that bonehead."

"A cute bonehead though," Aisha adds.

Kim throws a pillow at her.

A servant knocks on her bedroom door.

"Yes," Kim answers.

A maid walks in. "You have a sudden meeting with a man who has funded all your charities back in that other country."

Kim's face lights up. "Tell him I will be down in a second."

Trini and Aisha smile as Kim finally looks relieved.

"I thought that people would not help after all that has happened and I would have to do everything myself and lose faith in the people."

"Well Kim surprises happen all the time," Trini tells her.

Aisha fluffs Kim's hair and checks over clothes. "Perfect as always even in your commoner clothes," Aisha jests.

Kim rolls her eyes at her before she walks to the room the man was waiting in and gasps.

"What; aren't you happy to see me," Tommy jokes.

"Why are you here and why did you fund my charities?" Kim crosses her arms over her chest.

Tommy moves closer to Kim. "To show you that I am not a bad man and that I can be my own man." "I have been helping out at your hospital as well."

"So am I just supposed to fawn over you and…"

Tommy cuts her off. "No just see that there is good in me."

"I see, so now you can leave."

"But what about my tour of your palace?" Tommy pouts. "I showed you mine."

"Get someone else to help you," Kim turns to leave.

"You mean like Justin," Tommy adds.

Kim turns back around. "How is he?"

"I helped find him a donor."

"Really," Kim faces lights up. "When and who?"

Tommy chuckles. "A little after you left and the match was me." "He calls himself Prince Justin now and says it is because he has royal blood in him now."

Kim laughs, "He was such a good kid."

"You should see him now," Tommy holds out his hand.

"Only because it is my duty too," Kim takes his hand.

A few hours later Kim offers Tommy some; dinner.

"Before we eat there is something I have been itching to do since we met."

Kim looks at him puzzled before the realization kicked in.

Tommy leans down and kisses Kim senseless. "Am I forgiven?" After all, you should understand where I was coming from.

"I do understand, and yes you are forgiven," Kim tells him.

Tommy arches an eyebrow. "Did you just read my mind?"

"I sure did," Kim replies.

"I knew we were destined to be together Beautiful." Tommy kisses her again.

Kim kisses him back. "Beautiful has a nice ring to it."

"You know what else does," Tommy gets down on one knee and pulls a ring box out of his right pocket. He opens up the box.

"Oh so you knew I would say yes huh and come back to you?" Kim looks down at him.

Tommy laughs. "Not the answer I was looking for." "No I was not sure about your response, so I came up with the idea to mess with you until you feel for me all over again." Tommy glances at Kim. "I am still wanting for a response."

"Hum maybe you should kneel like that for a while and let me go to my room to think." Kim puts a finger to her chin.

Tommy pretends to be hurt. "You would have to think about it." "Here let me make it easy for you; think about the planning, wedding, honeymoon, being married, and children with me."

Kim looks down at him. "Our children would be handsome and beautiful and I love parties and vacations." Tough decision to make," Kim puts her finger down.

"Give me an answer or I kiss you senseless again," Tommy grins. "The options are left up to you." Tommy looks into Kim's eyes with a mischievous sparkle in them.

"Yes I will marry you," Kim tells him.

Tommy slips the ring on her finger, hops up, and lifts Kim up before he spins her around. He kisses her once he puts on the floor.

"Yum I could never get tired of kissing you," Kim licks her lips.

"Doing that Princess Kim, makes me want to ravish you right here right now."

Kim laughs. "Men are so easy."

"Oh I will show you easy," Tommy tells her. "Take me now Kim," Tommy adds.

Kim cracks up with laughter and holds her side. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me for all eternity," Tommy reclaims her hand. "Ready to tell the others."

Kim nods her head in agreement. "Sure thing Handsome."

The newly engaged couple walks to a sitting room. Kim thought she would have a servant send for everyone but she was surprised when everyone was there including the Olivers.

"Well I guess it is a thing that everyone is here," Kim speaks.

Tommy smiles, "Of course my family accompanied me." "We were going to be by your side day and night until you said yes."

Kim laughs at him. "I see our marriage will be full laughs,"

"Of course Beautiful," Tommy tells her.

"I am marrying a man that does not lack for confidence," Kim jests. Kim shows everyone her ring. It was a diamond with a pink diamond on one side and a green diamond on the other side.

Well I see that must have been some dinner for you to take him back that fast Kim," Jason adds.

Everyone agrees with a smile on his or her face.


End file.
